The Winner
by softasthunder
Summary: She leaned back on the brick wall, her expression never changing; she slipped her hands into her pockets and watched him. His Adam's apple bobbed with a rhythm, up, down, up, down.


**Disclaimer: I do not**** own any original Life With Derek characters that may appear in this story. **

**Claimer: The remainder of this story including: plot, dialogue, & OC characters, is my original work.**

**No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

_Author: softasthunder_**  
**

_Time: College - Freshmen Year  
_

_Pairing: Derek/Casey  
_

_The Winner  
_

_o.o  
_

A look of pure triumph took over her face; an arrogant smirk had curved itself onto her lips. "I win." She said simply, the amount of pleasure contained in that sentence one would think she was climaxing.

His expression was painted into one of shock; pure, unadulterated shock. _He had lost. _To _Casey, _of all people, _he had lost to _Casey_._

Both were disheveled, lips red and swollen with their desire before. Clothes wrinkled, not that Casey even had much on to begin with. A mid-thigh, blue dress with high heels adorned Casey, while Derek had on the usual, his famous leather jacket, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

She leaned back on the brick wall, her face never changing; she slipped her hands into her pockets and watched him. His Adam's apple bobbed with a rhythm, _up, down, up, down._

"You know your way to your car." She stood up to her full height, still smirking, and waited for him to leave. When he simply stood there, now gazing at her intently, her smirk faltered and she snarled: "I said you can go so why the fuck aren't you gone?"

His expression twisted into its normal arrogant look. His lips curled into a smirk as his dark brown eyes twinkled with an unreadable emotion.

"No, Case, _I've _won."

Her brows rose up, and she gaped at him. Once she realized what she was doing she quickly shut her jaw and set her mouth in a snarl.

"The bet was whoever begged first lost. I made you _beg, _Derek, meaning I won." He could tell that she was quickly getting angry, her cheeks had a light rose blush staining them, darkening by the second,"and her nostrils flared out slightly.

Yeah," He said, advancing on her. "I may have begged you to touch me, but as I recall you didn't exactly push me away and laugh. Face it Case, you like power, you like _control_; and when you have those, when you have people who bend to your will and would break their back for you, they're gone. I may be wrapped around you're pretty little finger, but I sure as hell wouldn't go as far as to break my back for you."

He had her backed up against the wall, his hands planted next to both sides of her sides so she couldn't escape.

She gave him a nasty glare.

"So? So what if you're right? Sam was willing, I liked the power, I like the control, but when he couldn't provide me with what I needed he was gone. When Max decided that he thought I should bend over backwards for him, I was done. When Noel thought I would have stuck around only to have him tell me how much he loved me enough to die for me, well then, you already know."

"Exactly," He let his smirk grow. "whenever someone can't handle you, when they can't _challenge _you or make your eyes alive with this burning fire you're done. If someone finally breaks and bends, their done with, isn't that right Casey?"

Her face was twisted, and she spat sharp words at him. "Yeah, they are, because I want someone who can actually keep up with me."

"You know, I didn't believe Nora when she warned me not to play with you. She said you were very manipulative. I see why, you're quite the manipulative bitch."

She had managed to slip underneath his arms and face him so that he was leaning against the wall and her back was facing the sky.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She quipped.

A chuckled escaped his lips. A ghost of a smile flitted across her face before she realized what they were doing.

Her posture from before returned, her hands slipped into the pockets of her dress, as she watched him with that familiar triumphant smirk. His brows did not bother to rise, nor his expression change. Instead he merely walked over to her once again.

"C'mon," He said, grabbing her wrist and walking. "We're going out."

"Ex_cuse _me? When did I even say yes to this?" But he ignored her, keeping a firm grip on her wrist as he walked and dragged her behind him.

"_De-rek!"_ She screeched, "Let me go!"

"We're going out, Case, so you either keep screaming my damn ear off or huff all you want, or you shut the hell up and be a good date."

She gaped at him, before slamming herself out of his grip and stalking off towards his beaten up car.

"Yeah," He said, smiling slightly and her fuming figure, "I've definitely won."


End file.
